


Mafia Soulmates

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fun, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Hoseok, it is what it is, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Another Showkyun! I can’t help myself





	Mafia Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this! I also hope it's decent

They were nineteen when their relationship blossomed, it was perfect for them. Changkyun was happy, Hyunwoo was happy. Nothing could be better, they were soulmates who were content. It was just unfortunate that Hyunwoo's father, didn't want him to be happy. He also didn't want him to be distracted, so he came up with a plan. One that would completely separate the two, it happened six months later they were roughly woken up. Changkyun was pulled out of the bed, "this will be the last time you'll see each other." Neither knew what to say but, Hyunwoo managed a tired "what." 

That was when his father smirked.

"I'm separating you two" he looked at his son, "you'll have no more distractions." He held Changkyun tighter "so I'm getting rid of him," he winced a little. Of course, Hyunwoo was going to protest, and stop his father. But he was stopped when someone else came in the room, he was instructed to make sure Hyunwoo didn't do anything. Changkyun was dragged outside he tried to fight, but that only resulted in him being pushed to the ground. His hands were tied behind him before, he was forced into the back of a car. As he laid there he couldn't help but, cry a little. 

He hardly paid attention as he was driven away.

Soohyun headed back inside "this is for your own good son," Hyunwoo scoffed "how is it." It fell quiet "you need to do a better job, of being in charge and, you need to have no one distract you." Hyunwoo took a deep breath "and you think, I'll be better off without my soulmate." Soohyun nodded "I know you hate this, but you need to be strong and, being happy doesn't help." Hyunwoo felt his heart break for the second time in his life, he knew he couldn't find out where Changkyun is. He wouldn't know where to start looking, it soon fell quiet as he was left alone.

All he could do was feel hopeless. 

It was close to ten hours later not that Changkyun could tell, he fell asleep in the end. They were so far from home when the driver, 'accidentally' lost control of the car. Changkyun was in shock as he hit his head, quite a few times as the car rolled. He doesn't know the extent of his injuries, since he passed out as the police and paramedics arrived. It was going to be hard to figure out who he is, since he has no ID with him. The police did what they could, while he was recovering. Changkyun woke up he looked around the room, he noticed the machines keeping him alive.

Then he noticed the nurse taking his vitals, he smiled a little before going to get the doctor. When they came back in the room he asked, him a series of questions "do you know your name." It's an easy question, right? It usually is but, right now he questioned his own name. "Cha-Changkyun" it fell quiet, the doctor wrote it down. "Do you know what year it is," he took a moment to think it over. "2011" they were surprised "okay," he was asked a few more questions. Before being told "you have amnesia I'm not sure how bad, it is but, you've lost the last eight years."

The doctor left a few minutes later, "I'm Kihyun I've been looking after you, since you came to the hospital." Changkyun was quiet "how long have I been here," Kihyun moved a little closer, "a week you were in a coma because of your injuries." That was when he realized exactly, how hurt he was. He was left alone to rest Kihyun, talked to the doctor "I can release him in a couple of days." It was quiet for a moment "I'll look after him, once he's released." It was that afternoon the police stopped by, wanting to talk to Changkyun of course.

The doctor informed them of his condition, and Kihyun told them he was going to look after him. When he was released Changkyun was being led to Kihyun's car, "I know you don't know me. But you'll be staying with me while you regain your memory," Changkyun simply said "okay." It's been a little over a week since, he's been in a car. It was as Kihyun was driving, that he began to remember the accident. It flashed in his mind it caused him to feel anxious, he had a bit of trouble breathing. "Take a deep breath" easier said than done, Kihyun ended up pulling over. 

He took hold of Changkyun's right arm placing, his hand on his chest "focus on my breathing." It took a few minutes but, it did help Kihyun quietly asked "what happened." It fell quiet "I remembered bits of the accident," Kihyun took a moment. Before taking off again, about five minutes later they arrived. He helped Changkyun who took in the scenery, the fresh air before heading inside. Changkyun relaxed on the couch, wishing he could remember why he was in that car. And wishing he could have his memory back, he wouldn't force himself to remember.

Kihyun wouldn't let him, he would focus on getting better. 

Hyunwoo had no choice but, focus on being a better leader. He just couldn't help but, miss Changkyun so much that it hurt. He couldn't help but, wonder where he is. In the end, he could tell his father was right, he doesn't need a distraction. Of course, he had a plan in mind for when he would, be able to look for him. But that would have to wait a while, he can't believe it's been a week. Hyunwoo is well aware that when his father, wants to get rid of someone. It usually means they die, but he won't let himself believe that Changkyun is gone.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Three weeks pass.

Changkyun is now able to see the soulmate mark, on his left wrist. Since his arm has healed enough, _Son Hyunwoo._ He begins to feel happy and, he smiles like an idiot. Kihyun comes home a little later than he expected, he's not surprised to find Changkyun asleep on the couch. As covers him with a blanket he sees the name, he smiles a little. He wants to help him remember, and he wants to reunite him with his soulmate. Knowing that he'll never see his soulmate again, Kihyun's heart begins to ache. As tears begin to fall he, walks to his room.

To distract himself he grabs his laptop, intent on looking up the name. Wondering why it seems familiar, within seconds it shows. _'Son Hyunwoo has taken over as the mafia boss,'_ he can't believe it. His mind wanders _did Hyunwoo's father, want Changkyun out of his life? Would that be why, he was in that accident._ With so many thoughts swirling around, Kihyun finds himself looking at photos of the past. The last few months he was able to spend, with Hoseok before things changed. He sheds a few more tears _"don't worry about me," his voice cracks._

 _"I'll be fine okay, I-I love you so much" Hoseok smiles sadly, "I love you more."_ Two days later Hoseok was gone, Kihyun couldn't bring himself to do anything. He had taken a week off from work, he's a little startled "are you okay." He quickly wipes his tears "I-I'm fine," Changkyun holds onto the blanket as he walks closer. "I can tell you're not" he happens to glance at the screen, a photo of Kihyun smiling happily. As he's kissed on the cheek, Kihyun closes the laptop and moves it away. "I-Is that your soulmate?" it falls quiet, he looks away.

"He was" Changkyun sits beside him, wrapping his arm and the blanket around him. Kihyun feels a little better as he leans into Changkyun's chest, that's pretty much how they stay for the night. It's the next day around seven-thirty, Kihyun slowly gets up. He's happy that he doesn't have to work today, with that thought in mind. He heads to the kitchen, planning on making breakfast. It's around twenty minutes later when Changkyun is up, neither of them say anything about last night. Although Kihyun casually brings it up, "do you know anything about your soulmate."

He serves breakfast, sitting next to him. That's when Changkyun realizes "I saw the name, when I came home" the funny thing is. Changkyun blushes a little "I do remember a few, things about him" it's quiet for a moment. "You should look him up" Kihyun disappears for a moment, to grab his laptop. Once he finished eating he typed in Hyunwoo's name, he found the article about being in the mafia. He then found the article about him being a missing person, he took time reading it carefully. And getting used to seeing the picture of him and Hyunwoo.

"Oh my god" Kihyun smiles a little, "you'll get all your memories back. And then you can reunite with Hyunwoo," Changkyun smiles a little. It seems something else is on his mind, "what if I ended up in this situation for a reason." He took a deep breath "what if we're not meant to be together," Kihyun held it together. "You can't think like that at all Changkyun, yes, there might be a big reason you ended up here. But you cannot think you're not meant, to be with him" it was obvious what he wanted to add. It stayed quiet for a while.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's the following week when, he regains a memory that feels like nothing more than a dream.

_"You know, it's only a manner of time before, we find out who our soulmates are." Changkyun knew he was right he couldn't help, but smirk a little "I bet I find out before you do." Hyunwoo laughed a little "wanna bet," he nods a little. They're sixteen with a positive outlook on life, a few days pass. They're playing video games which is nothing unusual, Changkyun was going pretty well. He was beating Hyunwoo that is until, he feels his left wrist sting. Causing him to drop the control, "ah fuck" Hyunwoo pauses the game "what's wrong."_

_It's quiet Changkyun looks at his arm,‘_ _Son Hyunwoo.' He laughs a little "look" there it was, Hyunwoo smiles a little. Then "I told you so" Hyunwoo laughs a little, "yeah, yeah" a few minutes later they continue. It's the following morning when it was Hyunwoo's turn, it wasn't hard to tell they're happy._

Changkyun wakes up with a heavy feeling, in his chest one he wishes would disappear. After slowly sitting up he reaches for the notebook, he bought the other day. Wanting to write it all down, he's already filled a few pages with bits and pieces. It's mostly about Hyunwoo, once he's done he heads to the bathroom. Knowing that he's alone until the afternoon, as the water washes over him. He's able to distract himself enough, that the feeling in his chest is momentarily forgotten. But in the end, all he wants is to be back in his room.

At sixteen at the moment, they found out. He's not paying any attention as he ends, up falling over and hitting his head. Changkyun takes a moment before moving, since his head hurts more than expected. As he lays there he remembers, the night he and Hyunwoo became more than friends. Which simply started with a kiss, he gets back everything he's done with him. The last one, is a big one. The reason why he's here in the first place, his heart aches to be with Hyunwoo. He gets up and heads back to his room, intent on writing a few things.

In ends up turning into a letter for him, one that he might never see anyway. With no hesitation he grabs Kihyun's laptop, he thinks of the best way to contact Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo leans back in the chair, he's got a headache and it's more than pain in his head. He closes his eyes and, does his best to will it away. He doesn't want to deal with anything else right now, he's thankful he has a few friends to help him out. He takes in the silence as he thinks about Changkyun, wondering what he's doing. If he's okay a few minutes go by, then he hears a ding on the computer. Hyunwoo silently curses whoever it is, _a message from anonymous. "Hey, Hyunwoo I know it's been a while, I wanted to let you know I'm okay."_

He stares at the screen unable to believe, that he finally knows that Changkyun is okay. Despite how much he has to catch up on, all he wants to do is find him. Naturally, he replies with how happy he is, then he asks where he is. Changkyun doesn't respond for a while, all Hyunwoo does while he's waiting. Is deal with a few people, who thought they were smarter than him. "You should learn that there's a line you shouldn't cross," it was clear that he wasn't happy with them. He finds out at the end of the day, exactly where his beloved is. 

Once that's sorted all Hyunwoo needs to figure out, is when to go and see him. It's a quiet Saturday morning, he decided it was time. He headed off early before the sun even came up, he was determined. By the time he arrived it was a little before nine, Changkyun was just getting up. He was surprised someone was at the door, he took a few minutes before he opened up. As soon as he did he was speechless "oh my god," Hyunwoo smiled a little. It was obvious they were a little shy, Changkyun couldn't believe he was here. 

Hyunwoo took the chance to pull him into his arms, it was quiet as they held each other. Changkyun cried a little "I love you so much," Hyunwoo held him tighter "I love you more." They eventually got settled on the couch, he gently caressed his face. "What happened" Changkyun took a moment, "I was in a car accident I only just got my memories back." Hyunwoo hated hearing that "I'm sorry," "it's not your fault" a moment later. They kissed tenderly "I know it's not I hate what, my dad did and I hate that I almost lost you forever." 

Changkyun smiled a little "I'm not going anywhere," with that he kissed him again. It was close to two hours later, when Kihyun came home. He didn't notice who was here at first, since they were in Changkyun's room. It was quiet at first, "I think you should meet my friend." Hyunwoo smiled a little "should I now," it was obvious that he was teasing him. "Yes, you should" it was funny that they made, no move to get up. Although Changkyun _tried_ but, it wasn't working for him. Not when a certain someone decided, that he wasn't going anywhere.

That is until the smell of food made it's way, into the room. "You can't resist his cooking" it was obvious, judging by the look on his face. Changkyun was the first one up he went, into the kitchen. "That smells absolutely delicious" Kihyun smiled, he turned around "it certainly does." There was something about him "why do you seem so happy," he laughed a little "is it that obvious." All Kihyun did was nod "well then, I guess I'm happy because Hyunwoo is here." It fell quiet "really" a few minutes later, he walked in the room.

It was a little awkward, but they got passed that. 


End file.
